Love, fun and annoying possessiveness
by Grimmster4life
Summary: Katniss has eleven soulmates present in the 75th hunger games. Some are tributes, others are mentors. Femslash included. Soulmate au. Also no prostitution for any of the victors. This story will only be from katniss' point of view and will be a tale of love, fun and annoying possessiveness. Peeta, Rue and Gale don't exist and katniss is confident in her abilities to kill.
1. The introduction

Katniss PoV

So this is it, tomorrow is when I volunteer for the hunger games. I knew the day would eventually come, I have been trained since I was ten years old to show, not just the Capitol, but the whole of panem that district 12 wasn't as weak as they thought.

For the past eight years I have been trained more ruthlessly than any career-in-training or former victor could even dream of. Since the age of twelve I have be a master at archery, knife throwing, spear throwing, and my personal favourite swordmanship. I have been prepared since fourteen for any arena that could be thrown at me wether it be a scorching desert, freezing mountains or a lush rainforest. So basically what I'm saying is , I've been trained to win, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

The only catch is that I'm worried that one of my soulmates will be in there. You see, the thing about panem is that when you are born you have the name of your soulmate printed on your skin in their own writing. If they haven't been born it appears when they are and if they die it turns into a light scar on your skin. Usually you only have up to two names on your skin, the odd thing is I've had a growing count up until my third birthday were it stopped at eleven and all of them are still alive. Adding to that, six out of the eleven names are current victors from the hunger games. I honestly don't think that my life could get anymore confusing. I've known I was bisexual for a long time so the gender of my soulmates doesn't matter to me. That's probably a good thing considering I knew at least four of them would be female.

Anyway, I have to go now, I need as much rest as possible for tomorrow. That should be fun.


	2. The reaping

I was just woken up by prim and realised that it was only two hours until the reaping. My mother had laid out one of her old pale blue dresses whilst prim had one of my old skirt and shirt combos. After bathing in tepid water I quickly dried my hair and put it in a braid down my back and slowly slid on my mothers old dress. I was quite a lot taller than my mother was so it only reached my mid thigh. It was also slightly too small so it looked as if it was painted onto my already curvaceous form. I did have to admit though, tighter clothing suited my body shape.

I looked to the clock on the wall and realised with a start that me and prim only had ten minutes to be in the town square. I quickly turned too prim leading her from the door, leading her to the centre of town. You see,if one sibling is over the age of 16 the company of a parent isn't needed. We walked up to the sign-in posts, got blood samples taken, then went and stood with our age groups. I could see prim shaking like a leaf from the corner of my eye but I knew she had nothing to worry about. Even if she was reaped I was planning on volunteering anyway, this would just give me a better reason for it during the capital interview.

We waited another five minutes and the excruciatingly colourful capital escort almost tripped when walking up to the stage. She went on, for what seemed like forever, about stupid capital propaganda drivel and then begun get with the ceremony. She started with the boys, it varied every year. She chose a boy called Cole Jacobs and he slowly walked towards the stage. He had short, dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with a lean yet muscled frame. He could've possibly done well in these games had it not been for my determination to win.

Next she walked over to the female tributes bowl and plucked a name from it. She surveyed us and and announced " Emma Jackson " as the lucky tribute. Said girl started to tremble as she made her way forward. Before she was even half way there I stood tall, planted my feet firmly to the ground, raised my hand high and announced in my husky, deep voice " I volunteer ." I sauntered up to the stage with a cocky smirk on my face, that stayed strong with each step, whilst my eyes portrayed amusement and relaxation.

Our escort was catching flies and as was the rest of my district, she only snapped out of it when I was actually stood on the stage. She congratulated me profusely on being the first volunteer from my district whilst I smirked with pride, I was actually looking forward to the games. Let the Capitol throw all they have at me, they'll need to. This should be fun.


	3. First training session

Note: I skipped the last family meetings and the train ride because I find them boring and my oc character Cole won't be very involved or detailed as he was just a substitute for Peeta's character. Also, I wanted katniss to meet her soulmates in real life rather than through the tv.

I was woken up by Effie telling me this was a big big day. I knew what was happening and got up filled with excitement, usually I'm not a morning person but I was eager to show those arrogant careers what I was made of. I jumped in the shower and quickly washed myself. After I was finished I redid my braid straight down my back and slipped into my training uniform. It was made of latex that fitted my body like a glove, it showed my curves well whilst still leaving something to the imagination. I stepped out of my room to find the rest of my district companions waiting for me. We sat and ate breakfast in relative silence until the end when Haymitch told us not to show the competition any skills that we may have. As if I would listen to him, I honestly have no respect forq his drunken ass.

After pretending to listen to haymitch's rant, me and Cole headed towards the elevator. I waited until it beeped-signalling its opening-and stepped forward into it. We reached the ground floor with no interruptions. I quickly realised that we were the last tributes to come down as when the door opened, everybody's gazes turned to us. I automatically schooled my features into a smirk and raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge, many gazes quickly flitted away except the careers who smirked as if recognising one of their own. Unlike me, Cole blushed to the tops of his ears in embarrassment. I scoffed. Pathetic. We were given the annual lecture by Atala, then we were free to go to work.

I walked straight over to the sword station and picked up the largest, it felt right in my hands. I gave a few practice swings, not like I needed them, then started on the dummies. I sliced through them like a hot knife through butter and left a mass of, what would be, decimated bodies. I noticed everyone watching me and gave a mock curtesy, sword still firmly grasped in my hand. I then turned towards the archery targets, that currently stood about 15 metres from me, and launched the sword from my grip. Most ducked, thinking I'd gone insane and was trying to kill them, but my sword had firmly lodged itself in the bullseye of the target.

I would've gone to collect it myself but the handsome tribute from two beat me to it. He dislodged the sword and brought it to me. "Thanks ..." He realised I was asking for his name and quickly supplied " Oh, I'm Cato." "Could you possibly be Cato Stone" I ask, this could get interesting. He replied quickly with a smooth yet curious "yes, why?" I quickly pulled up the right sleeve of my training uniform to reveal the neat cursive of his name running from my wrist to the inside if my elbow. He gasped, then gave me a charming smile "so you must be Katniss Everdeen?" "Yes that's me, this just got so much more complex. I mean how on earth are we supposed to survive th... Wait how many soulmarks do you have?" "I only have one, yours, what about you?" " Please don't judge too quickly, I didn't choose this, I have eleven in total."

He stood still in thought for a moment then frowned. I prayed he wouldn't turn angry as his approval would mean the world. " That means I'll have to share you doesn't it" he whined with an almost pout on his face. I laughed and smacked his chest"I'm so glad you aren't angry." "Why would I be angry, as long as they love and care for you like I will they'll have nothing to worry about." He grinned at me but then looked over my shoulder and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing just my friends being idiots, do you want to meet them?" "Sure this should be fun" I say smirking.


	4. The Pack

He takes me over to the pack who are squealing like three year olds. The bubbly blonde tribute from one looked at me and winked, I smirked back. She turned to Cato " so, introduce us to the hot new girl." Cato looked slightly peeved but did it anyway " her name's Katniss Everdeen an.." He was cut of by gasps from Marvel,Clove and Glimmer."what is it?" Cato asked them a concerned look on his face. "You go." " go." "Fine. I'll go." "We'll say it at the same time!" Clove finally snapped. They all took deep breaths, looked directly at me, and in perfect synchronisation stated "your my soulmate ."

I don't look overly surprised but still looked over at Clove questioningly, "so your Clove sterling." She nodded slightly surprised "how did you kn.."

I cut her off with " I'll show all of you your soulmarks soon " as soon as I say this their faces light up in thinly veiled glee. "You two should be Glimmer Thorn and Marvel Reed then, right?" "That's right."and" That's me." are their responses. Out of the blue Marvel blurts out "Could we see our soulmarks now? If it's not too much trouble that is." Both Clove and Glimmer nod along whilst Cato just smiles calmly.

"Cato,man aren't you interested in seeing your soulmark?" Before he gets a chance to answer I tell him that I showed it too him earlier.

"Clove I'll show you yours first." I lift the left sleeve of my suit and show her the flowing letters on the inside of my forearm, parallel to Cato's mark. She smiles slightly whilst looking at my forearm, she delicately places her fingertips of the marks and their touch whispers over it. To show her that I'm fine, well better than fine, with what she's doing, I take the hand she's using in mine, splay her fingers, and flatten it's our over her mark. For a second she's flustered by the contact, but her features soon slip into a serene smile, still tracing the mark lightly with her fingers.

I turn and head over to the fire building station, beckoning them to follow me. I slip into one of the seats, Marvel next to me. I untie the laces on my right shoe and slip it off as well as my sock. I lift my foot and place it on Marvel's lap. He looks confused momentarily before the ink wrapping around my ankle catches his eye. As soon as he's focused on its he's lost to the outside world, in his own little world of affection. My head snapped back towards the others as glimmer asked if she could see hers now. I blushed deeply, thinking of were her soulmark was placed, and told her we should leave that until later. She smirked and replied with " aww is katniss embarrassed." I hated when people patronised me, even though I knew she was joking I'd have to get her back, and good.

I sauntered towards her with a seductive smirk on my face. I slipped onto her lap, straddling her hips and leant in so I was breathing against her neck. " I'm not embarrassed about anything Glimmer" I saw her shiver at the emphasis on her name,"really baby, I just thought you'd get a bit hot under the collar if I stripped to my underwear in front of everyone." I saw her squeeze her thighs at the pet name and the thought of me stripping down,I was proud of what I accomplished. To make sure my little show had lasting affects, I had one last trick up my sleeve. I leaned into her, pressing my body fully against hers and pushed my plump lips against the base of her neck. I grinned against her lightly as I sucked and nibbled on her neck, I could feel the flush of her cheeks on mine. Her legs came open as she rolled her hips into mine, I could feel the heat coming off of her, I could tell she was aroused. Before things got too intense, I ended things with a kiss to the lips. Before I left I whispered "meet me at my room after dinner."

I turned away and headed towards the spear station, mindful of all the tributes gaping at me and of glimmers gaze currently plastered to my hips. I grabbed one of the heaviest spears there was and flexed my arm just to impress my mates. I bent backwards then thrust my upper body forwards, releasing the spear and hitting a bullseye. I turned back to my mates to see them clapping for me, I gave them a mock bow and turned back towards the spears.

I felt a presence on my left and turned to see clove standing there studying the knives. Before she could speak I started to lick my full,pink lips whilst moving my hand up and down the shaft of the spear. Whilst I detested being teased with a passion, I had a thing for doing it to others. Clove's eyes were flitting between my lips and the ministrations of my hand on the spear-shaft. I lowered my voice and laboured my breath. "Clove, like what you see?" I sauntered towards her, hips swinging lazily, until my body was flush against hers. I could tell she was restraining herself from doing something rash, so I did it for her.

I leaned in and kissed her, my lips moving against her own equally luscious ones. My tongue traced her lips and her answering moan reverberated deep inside my body. I removed my lips from hers and her whine was cut of by me sucking on the base of her neck. By this time I had pushed us to a more secluded corner of the room so that we couldn't be seen. After I finished my masterpiece, I put some space between us and looked at the quickly darkening mark on her neck. I smirked my approval. I looked into her almost black eyes and said "meet me in my room after dinner."

I sauntered over to my boys and told them the same thing,they agreed readily. This should be something to look forward to. If Glimmer's a good girl she may even get to see her soulmark. Up close and personal. That should be fun.


	5. The meeting

"I waited in my room for my mates to arrive. Dinner was an awkward event as it consisted of me and Cole eating in silence, Haymitch glaring at me, as Cole snitched about what happened, and Effie continuing on with her pointless drivel. I escaped as quickly as possible to wait for my mates, hoping that they'd done the same. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. Oh god I didn't think this through, with Haymitch and Effie sat in the main room this could cause real problems. My attention turned to the door as I heard laughter from, what sounded like, my mates. The laughter quickly turned to silence. They'd seen each other, I needed to prevent the oncoming argument as quickly as possible.

"I yanked my door open and stepped out to interrupt the conflict. The scene before me really wasn't surprising as I had an idea of what to expect. On one side of the room was Haymitch, glaring at my mates and on the other, my four mates stood their ground, glaring right back at Haymitch. Effie, who was sat next to a standing Haymitch, started squealing about how it was good that I was associating myself with people from better districts than my own. This made my mates glares turn towards her, she was taken aback by this, obviously unaware of her back-handed compliment.

"I'd obviously revealed myself just in time to stop the inevitable fight. Whilst my girls both had threatening glares on their faces, accompanied by clenched fists and bared teeth, Cato and Marvel were the ones I was really worried about. At least Clove and Glimmer seemed to have some semblance of control. However, my boys seemed to be barely restraining themselves. You could clearly see the muscles convulse in both Cato's hulking form and Marvel's more lean one, if a fight was started, a currently swaying Haymitch wouldn't stand a chance.

"I stepped quickly into Clove's line of sight, as she was the closest to me, and she looked relieved to see me. She caught glimmers attention and they both walked over to me. The both embraced me, kissing me on my cheeks for added affect, dragging the attention of all occupants of the room over to the three of us. Whilst Cato and Marvel relaxed relatively quickly, Haymitch became more red and more angry, as I greeted them except with a kiss on the lips.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Katniss?!" Haymitch bellowed at me. "They're the enemy, you shouldn't be consorting with the likes of them!" My anger grew throughout his speech and now it was at boiling point. I stalked up to him and snarled in his face."Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that!?" I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the nearest wall, I could feel the hate fuelled fire building in my gut. "Why don't you back off before I make you, you know absolutely nothing about me or my mates!" He was shocked in to silence and resorts to gaping at me like a fish fighting for oxygen. "Well, now that this is over with, I think we should have the conversation I'd originally planned for." I say, ending me and Haymitch's conversation, whilst gesturing towards my mates. I lead them towards my bedroom. This should be fun.


	6. The discussion

Once we were all in my room and everyone had sat down I debated with myself were is should begin with this conversation. I decided to just get on with it and hope they still excepted me afterwards. "As you all know I have more than one soulmate, but only Cato knows the actual number." Three of them looked thoroughly confused but Cato gave me a comforting smile. Clove looked between the three of them and smiled back at me. "We'll accept you no matter what Katniss, it doesn't matter how many soulmates you have. You could have a hundred for all I care, all that matters to me is that I get to see your gorgeous face once in a while." She smiled sweetly and then blushed as if not believing what she'd just said, Glimmer and Marvel nodded along with her statement.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was about to do. "I don't have a hundred Clove, just eleven. The thing is, you've definitely heard of, if not met six of them." They didn't look surprised or disgusted, which was a relief in itself, but they did look curious and I was prepared for their questions. Instead of being bombarded with questions, which is what I expected, they all sat in respectful silence waiting for me to begin when ready. I was touched by the care they all showed towards me and readied myself for the rest of today.

"The mentors for district one, Enobaria from district two, both from district four and Johanna from district seven." I waited for their replies before Glimmer burst out laughing. We all looked at her strangely before she finally replied. "Sorry I wasn't meaning to be rude but how the hell do you think your going to be able to handle them?" I smirked back at her, raising one eyebrow "I have my ways." I winked and looked back at the others. "So what're your thoughts on this?" Both Marvel and Clove just shrugged but smiled at me, quietly showing their support. Cato, on the other hand, looked slightly concerned.

"What is it?" He turned to me with a look that resembled both pity and protectiveness. "Look, Enobaria is my personal mentor for these games so I've spent most of my life with her. Whilst she may come across as cold towards most people, I know that what she wants most out of life is love. When you tell her of your relationship, she may become slightly over the top in showing you affection but you'll just have to try and deal with it as best as you can. Being without love for so long has taken its toll on her and she'll be like putty in your hands as soon as you tell her."

I grinned at this, it was his own way of giving me his approval. I just had one last thing to reveal to them. This would definitely get a reaction out of them. I asked them to close their eyes and whilst they all looked confused, they complied. As soon as their eyes were closed I stripped off my outer clothes, leaving me in a black bra and matching thong. "You can look now." They slowly opened their eyes, taking up an expression of shock, raking their hungry gazes up and then down my body. "I didn't just strip down to give you all a show, I did it to show you my soulmarks." I pointed out, Smirking.

They all had the decency to blush but their gazes still traveled the expanse of my naked skin. Clove walked towards me, the first one brave enough to take a closer look. Her eyes trailed down my neck, were Enobaria's name flowed towards my pulse point in neat script, to the valley of my breasts, were Johanna's soulmark lay. "God Johanna is a lucky woman." She said with a sigh.I smirked and nodded in agreement whilst the others laughed at her shocked, blushing face.

"Actually I was going to bring that up soon. Since I definitely know that six of them are here I'd like to meet them as soon as possible."I turn and look at Glimmer and Marvel. "Is it ok with you if we go down to the first floor tomorrow and skip training to speak with Gloss and Cashmere?" They looked at each other and gave a slight nod before Marvel turned to me. "That's fine with us and it should make for some interesting conversation." "Why do you say that?" They looked back at each other and grinned.

This time is was Glimmer who turned towards me. "We've both known them for years and whilst us four may be relatively fine with sharing, those two never have been." The confusion on my face hadn't left and Marvel took pity on me. "Basically, what she means is, you'll pretty much have to put up with a pair of jealous, possessive children who won't want to share." "Well we'll just have to deal with that when we get to it, but first we all need sleep." I challenged all of them to say otherwise. Cato headed for the door first but I stopped him with my arm around his waist. He looked at me confused when I smiled innocently back at him."Look at my bed there's plenty of room for us all to share." There gazes quickly turned to my huge bed that took up most of one wall and they seemed surprised by its appearance, as if only just seeing it for the first time.

I turned out the lights and me, Clove and Glimmer climbed into the middle of the bed and got comfortable underneath the sheets. I was laid on my back whilst my girls were draped fully over me, encompassing my muscular form. Glimmer was on the left with Clove on the right, with their heads nuzzling either side of my neck. I had an arm possessively around each of their waists, holding them tight to me as if I was protecting them, causing them to release sleepy love-filled sighs.

My boys slipped into the bed at the sides and slowly moved closer to me. Before giving into sleep they both ended up touching me. Cato, with one of his muscular arms around my shoulders, and Marvel, with his hand softly on my right thigh. Before giving into the urge of sleep myself I realised what they were doing. By basically covering me with their bodies they were offering their own kind of protection during sleep, so that in the event of anyone trying to hurt me, they would sense the intrusion and be able to defend themselves and me. Whilst I could easily defend myself, I was touched by the thoughtful gesture and appreciated it. I gave in to the tempting lullaby of sleep the last thought on my mind of what would happen tomorrow. That should be fun.


	7. Waking up

I woke up to a wonderful feeling invading my senses. I opened my eyes slightly, letting them adjust to the sunlight flowing through the opening in the curtains. Without checking my surroundings I started to sit up before I realised that I was anchored to my bed. Clove and Glimmer hadn't moved from their positions last night, where as, Cato and Marvel, were nowhere to be seen. I looked down at my girls, their bodies fully surrounding mine, and thought of what would be the best was to wake them up. I had an idea, as long as I was focused I could wake them both up and they'd be extremely satisfied, if you know what I mean.I let my hands trail down Clove's back, only to lightly scratch my nails back up to her shoulder blade, and started to lightly kiss Glimmer's neck. After another minute and no sound from the girls I decided to up my game.

I rolled slightly to my left, on top of Glimmer and away from Clove, and got straight down to business. I laid my body flat against hers and began sucking on the arch of her neck whilst scratching my nails down her toned abdomen. I trailed my fingers lower until I reached the hem of her lace panties. Thank god for hot girls in hot underwear. I had made up my mind and my fingers quickly made contact with her dripping centre. She must've been having some good dreams last night, just that thought alone made me even more aroused than before. I started to nip at her neck and she awoke with the most beautiful of noises. I signalled for her to be quiet, as clove was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, and she gave into my demands almost instantly.

I gave her a wicked smirk and got to work. I swiftly entered her with two fingers and let my thumb ghost over her clit, Glimmer's eyes rolled back in pleasure. I quickly dominated her mouth with my own, I was instantly grateful as she let out a deep moan at the intrusion. I put more force into my thrusting and I brought my left hand to knead one of her gorgeous breasts. My right hand was thrusting into her roughly, giving Glimmer the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. I felt her hand start to trace the muscles on my back and my dominant instinct kicked in. I grabbed both her hands in one of mine, and set them above her head, my slight height advantage aiding me in this. Her moans vibrated against my lips as I dominated her, the fact she enjoyed me dominating her pleased me, I'll be keeping that in mind for a later date.

As her climax quickly approached, I was overcome with the urge to mark her, to claim her as my own. As her pleasure finally peaked and she pulsed around my fingers, I let my teeth sink into her neck, sure to leave a clear mark. She came down from her high with a soft whimper of "Kat" as I pulled my fingers from her soaked panties. I looked her directly in the eyes and gave out a filthy moan as I licked my fingers clean of her cum. I looked to my left and saw Clove starting to wake up. I turned back to Glimmer and gave her a parting kiss as she walked over to the bathroom, probably to shower.

I pounced on Clove, pinning her to the bed when she was fully awake, her eyes widened in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. I kissed my way up her neck to her ear, and nipped on the lobe before sucking it into my mouth. "Your turn." That was the last thing I said to her before I made my way down her body. I kissed down her neck to her breasts and sucked one of her perfect nipples into my mouth. I scratched her thighs, as I nipped at her breasts with my teeth, leaving small red marks behind.

As I moved further down her body, leaving butterfly kisses on her toned stomach, muscles fluttering under my ministrations, I finally reached her core. By the time I was between her thighs she was whimpering for me to grant her release, whilst I did enjoy teasing, seeing her so unraveled by my touch just made me want more. So I gave in to her demands. I hooked her left leg over my shoulder as I buried my head between her thighs, working until she screamed my name. I thrust my tongue inside of her as she gripped my hair, digging her nails into my scalp. Her thighs clamped around my head, keeping me in place as she neared her orgasm and I made sure too thrust faster when she screamed my name in release.

After she came down from her high, she curled into my body, obviously intending to go back to sleep. "Clove, you can't go back to sleep, we have to get up and at least tell Haymitch why me, Glimmer and Marvel aren't going to training." She groaned in protest before giving in and slowly rising from the bed. Before I could get up and follow her, Glimmer came out from the bathroom still dripping from her shower. She looked from me to Clove with a knowing smirk, which I readily returned. "Kat, when you two are done with your shower me and Marv will be waiting." "That's fine ,we won't be long." She left with a parting wink and I scooped clove up in my arms carrying her to the shower, Clove giggling in my arms all the way.

When we finally finished in the shower, I gave Clove some of my clothes to borrow. We exited and I was immediately pulled into a rough embrace by my mentor. Just before I began fighting for release, Haymitch started talking. "Look Katniss, I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying." "I can't deal with this right now, I have more important things to do. I'm need to speak to Gloss and Cashmere, we'll talk later." I brushed past him and took both Marvel and Glimmer's hands in mine and lead them to the elevator. I pressed the button for floor 1 and let out a deep breath. "Well, this should be fun."


	8. Cashmere and Gloss

The elevator slowed to a halt as we reached our destination. The doors slowly pulled open, an action that seemed to take forever and we stepped out into Glimmer and Marvels temporary home. We walked further into the room, hand in hand, until we reached the living area. Both Cashmere, and her brother, were sat talking when they noticed our arrival, quickly stopping their conversation to inquire about my appearance. Glimmer looked to Marvel nervously before she started talking. "This is who we were talking about the other night, before we both disappeared." Glimmer now had a dark flush covering her cheeks. A mixture of excitement and nervousness over introducing her soulmate to her mentors.

The mentors smirk at each other in realisation. "So you're the girl who's got my tributes wrapped around her Little finger, I mean I can see why. Don't you agree Cash?" Gloss said turning towards his sibling, after leering at Katniss in obvious attraction. "Of course Gloss, I do have eyes. With a figure like that I imagine it'd be hard not to bend to her every will." She replied, sauntering towards a slyly smirking Katniss. Katniss closed the distance between them until they were fully pressed against one another and leaned it to whisper into Cashmere's ear. "Well, beautiful, there must be something in the water in district one, because you're one of the most gorgeous women I've ever laid eyes on." Katniss stepped back after running her thumb over Cash's bottom lip, leaving her short of breath and with a deep flush from her cheeks all the way down her throat.

Gloss, intending on saving his sister from embarrassment, decided it was time to step in. "So, considering we've heard so much about you, I think it's time we learn your name." Gloss said, his charming smile only adding to his Adonis-like features. Katniss turned to Glimmer and Marvel, both gave encouraging smiles, filling Katniss with confidence. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Both Cashmere and Gloss' eyes widened comically at the realisation. "I'm guessing you're Gloss and Cashmere Knight?" Katniss asked, the siblings nodding dumbly, still in turned to each other and smiled slowly, their eyes soon welling up with tears. "You're really here aren't you? We've been looking for you since I can remember. We've never been the type of siblings who share easily, but I guess we'll have to learn." Said Cashmere, already pulling me into a warm embrace.

Gloss adopted a perplexed look on his face and turned to question me. "Is it just me, Cash, Marv and Glimmer you're soulmates with or are their others?" He asked with a strange look on his face. Both Marvel and Glimmer stepped forward to flank me, ready to defend me if needed. Gloss immediately recognised this behaviour and became instantly defensive. "I wasn't trying to insult, I'm merely curious." I quickly exhaled a sigh of relief and began explaining. "I have eleven soulmates in total, two of which are the pair of you. There's also Marvel and Glimmer from your district."

"Who else if you don't mind me asking?" It was Cashmere this time who made the inquiry. "No, not at all, you'd find out anyway. From district two there's Cato, Clove and their mentor Enobaria. Both district four mentors Annie and Finnick. Johanna Mason from district seven." I noticed both of them wince at the latest addition, they obviously weren't fond of one another, that should be fun to deal with. "And there's one more. Someone called Thresh Griffin, I don't know wether he's a tribute or not but I've never met him."

Before Cash or Gloss could ask anymore questions I beat them to the punch. "What's your problem with Johanna? Don't say there isn't one, I saw both of you wince before at the mention of her name." Gloss' face instantly became defensive but Cash laid a hand on his chest before he could speak. "She's always been loud mouthed and big headed since we met her. She's obnoxious and rude and abrasive. Hopefully, considering you're her soulmate, she should be slightly more...what's the word. Considerate, yes considerate, hopefully she'll be less of a handful. You'll know what I mean as soon as you meet her." Cash said, probably a more censored version of a Gloss' thoughts.

I smirked suddenly, taking Cash aback. "Well, I guess I'll have to whip her into shape then won't I." I said, grinning salaciously at them both. They looked to each other and laughed loudly, Gloss using the wall for support. "God, you'll be perfect for Johanna, you'll have her on a tight leash in no time," He wheezed out through his laughter. "On a more serious note, you'll have to put up with her despite whatever issues you have. She's my soulmate too and I'll grow to love her just as I'll grow to love the both of you."

"I'm going to see Enobaria now, I'll see the both of you very soon." That was the last thing I said before parting from them with a kiss to the lips. I turned to Marvel and Glimmer, both of whom looked as if they were about to follow me. "If it's alright with you two I'd like to talk to Enobaria alone. With what Cato said last night I know he cares a lot about her, so I want to do this myself." Marvel looked conflicted for a moment, obviously feeling protective, before Glimmer lay a comforting hand on his bicep, instantly calming him. He gave out a sigh of frustration. "Fine. But if you need us, you know we'll be there."

I pulled them both into a quick hug and asked them to tell their mentors to come to my room after dinner before I made my way to the elevator. I pressed the button for the floor directly above and hoped for the best. The doors began sliding open before I realised that It'd stopped moving. I took a deep breath in before I stepped out. This should be fun.


	9. Enobaria

I walked confidently from the elevator into the living area, quickly confronted with the image of Brutus and Enobaria talking on the sofa. I instantly became jealous, I knew it was irrational but I couldn't quite quell the feeling. I softly cleared my throat gaining the attention of both of the mentors. Their conversation stopped immediately, Enobaria lifting an inquisitive eyebrow and Brutus' expression turning hard and cold.

I turned towards Enobaria and let a soft smile take over my features, my previous jealously momentarily forgotten. "May I speak with you?" I asked, the growing smile on my face catching Enobaria off guard. She opened her mouth to reply but Brutus beat her to it. "I'm sure whatever you need to say can be said in front of both of us." "It's personal." "Why do you even want to talk to her, you don't even know h..." Enobaria cut him off. "It's fine Brutus, don't get so defensive." He turned to her with a scowl but she had already turned towards me. "We can talk in my room, follow me. She lead me to a door at the far side of the room and let me inside before shutting the door herself.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, and eyebrow raising in obvious question. The first words that came to mind burst from my mouth. "I'm Katniss Everdeen it's nice t..." She cut me off with a gasp as tears began to run down her face. I immediately back tracked, thinking she's was upset by the revelation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If you're with someone, or something like that, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. I'd never want you to be uncomfortable, even if it means we're not together."

When I finished talking she shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "I'm not...I'm not rejecting you, it's just been so long without you. I feel like I've waited a lifetime and suddenly you're right here in front of me. Although I'd never want to leave you, it's nice to know you'd care enough to let me. It says a lot about you that even though we're soulmates, meant to love each other until our last breath, you'd let me be with someone else if that's what I wanted. You would give up your happiness for my own, without even knowing me?"

"I would give my life for you, for any of my soulmates." I reply, a smile taking over my face as one took over hers just minutes before. Her eyebrows raised in question and I knew exactly what she was asking. "I have eleven soulmates in total, I hope that won't be a problem for you?" She shook her head immediately. "I have no reason to be upset about it, I'm just curious. As long as I can spend time with you, and be close to you, I have nothing to be bothered about. Do I know any of them, if you don't mind telling me." She asked, her expression soft, curious but not forcing me into anything.

"I'm pretty sure you'll know, or at least know of, most of them. There is Gloss, Cashmere and their tributes Glimmer and Marvel from district one. There is Finnick and Annie from district four and Johanna from district seven." I saw her cringe the same as Gloss and Cash when I mentioned Johanna. " I'm also soulmates with both of your tributes and someone I haven't met yet called thresh." "So you're the one they've both been mooning over, Cato came to see me this morning with the worst case of bed head I've ever seen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face.

I grinned back, happy about how easy it was to talk to her. "We slept, nothing more. Why, are you jealous that you're not my first? Even so, when the time comes, I'm sure you'll make it worth my while." I said with a seductive smirk, walking closer to her until I was pinning her against the wall with my body. I brought one hand on her neck, the other placed firmly on the small of her back, and brought her closer to kiss her. Passion was thick in the air as I sucked her plump bottom lip between mine, extracting an exquisite moan from her.

I pulled back before we got too carried away, reminding myself that we'd only just met. "That's a taste of what's to come next time we're alone, I'm looking forward to it already." I said stepping back, putting some space between us before I decided to go for round two. She grinned at me, obviously in agreement. "Trust me beautiful, I'm counting down the hours." She replied with a coy smile. "Well aren't you quite the charmer." "I try my best, gorgeous." I giggled at compliments, it was nice to have someone say things like that once in awhile.

I stepped away fully and turned towards the door. "Unfortunately, I have to get going. Training will certainly have finished and my drunken asshole of a mentor won't be happy if I'm late." I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of Haymitch. "One last thing before I go. Would you mind meeting me at my room tonight, I want to show you my soulmark and like hell I'm doing it in front of Haymitch."

"That's fine, I never really liked Haymitch anyway. I'll be there after dinner, even though Clove and Cato will probably whine about not being able to see you when I can." She replied, a mischievous smile on her face at the thought having something to hold over her tributes. "I'll see you tonight, my love." I said, lifting her hand and placing a kiss upon it. I turned one last time before I left, seeing her face flush and I walked away chuckling to myself.

I saw Cato and Clove returning from training as I was walking towards the elevator and gave them both a parting kiss. I entered the elevator and turned to face the door, catching Brutus' eyes as the doors started to close I gave him a nod of recognition, his face not as cold as it had been previously as he returned the nod.

I realised that when I returned to my floor I'd have to deal with a mentor full of questions. "Well." I began, muttering to myself. "This should be fun."


	10. Dealing with Haymitch

As soon as I walked into the dining room I knew this was going to be a shit show. The look on Haymitch's face told me all I needed to know. He definitely wasn't happy, and by the sheepish look on Cole's face as he fled to his room I had a good idea why. I knew exactly how I was going to handle this and I was sure Haymitch wasn't going to like it. I wouldn't let him take control of the situation, and I definitely wasn't going let him take control of my life.

He spoke before I even opened my mouth. "So, Katniss. I heard you weren't present for training today. Want to elaborate?" "What I do is my own business Haymitch." "It certainly isn't when you don't show up for training, it makes me look bad!" "No, the fact that you're a drunken asshole makes you look bad! Now, if you'd excuse me I have a few guests coming over so be a good little drunk and stay quiet." I turned to head towards my room when one of Haymitch's greasy paws grabbed ahold of my wrist, his grip growing increasingly tight.

I spun sharply back to him, my eyes burning with raw anger as they bore into his own. My fist swung towards him before I could comprehend my own actions, a sickening crunch followed by the ding of the elevator brought me back to reality. Whilst I knew I should control myself, especially in front of my soulmates, something primal inside me snapped the moment he touched me.

I looked at him, seeing the already darkening bruise on his jaw, grinning maliciously at the pain I caused. I heard the low murmur of chatter from my soulmates blur into the background and I knew I needed to make my point fast before I was stopped. I gripped his collar tightly in my fist and swung him around until he slammed into the wall, I pinned him there with my body, my forearm pressed firmly against his windpipe.

"Now you listen to me you old drunk, if you ever and I do mean ever threaten me, or those I love there will serious, painful consequences. Do you understand?" Haymitch's eyes met mine as he fought for air, too breathless to answer though in that moment I wasn't seeing sense. I pulled him towards me and slammed him back into the wall in one swift movement, the breath once again expelled from his lungs.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared, his silence pushing me closer and closer the the edge. I inhaled a deep breath as I attempted to push down my rapidly increasing ire. "Answer me Haymitch or you won't enjoy what happens. Will you respect that my life is my own and therefore none of you're business?" He nodded rapidly and I finally released my grip on him, allowing him to sink to the floor, curling in on himself as a form of protection.

I rested my forehead against the cool surface of the wall and I felt all my pent up frustration flow away, leaving a painful headache and a strong desire to finally acknowledge my soulmates. I turned towards them, expecting anger for my outburst. What I found however, was much better than I'd expected. I found all of them gazing at me in wonderment and concern. I could also see excitement in Cashmere's expression, obviously impressed by my display of dominance.

My gaze passed over all three of there faces once more before I finally spoke. "We should go to my quarters, at least we'll have some semblance of privacy then." I spoke , sending one last sneer at Haymitch's slumped form before entering my room, closing the door softly behind my guests.


	11. The discussion 2

After Cashmere, Gloss and Enobaria had entered, I rested my head against the cool glass of the door. I knew that I was currently in no state to talk, but this conversation needed to happen, and sooner rather than later. I took in a few deep breaths to let the remains of my frustration ebb away before I turned to face my soulmates. Once I met their gazes, it was obvious they were all concerned. Enobaria especially who appeared to understand how close I was to totally losing it and ripping Haymitch to shreds with my bare hands. I met her worry with a sheepish grin, slightly taken aback by my own behaviour. Whilst I'd never been the most patient or forgiving person, I was usually harder to provoke into violence.

I cleared my throat, preparing myself for the oncoming conversation. Though, considering how well everything went the first time, I wasn't expecting it to be too bad. I looked at them all once more to be met with patient and content expressions and that was all the encouragement I needed. There wasn't an easy way to go about this, so I may as well just rip off the band aid instead of prolonging their suffering. "There's no simple way to put this, so I'll just come out and say it. All three of you are my soulmates, among quite a few others. I have eleven in total.." Cashmere and Gloss' expressions became instantly reassuring as they had already heard this when we'd been introduced; the reveal was more for Enobaria's sake than anyone else's as she didn't know about my almost extensive list of soulmates.

Though I had informed her about the mentors I was bonded to, she didn't know how many tributes were also my mates. "I know I'd already told you about my existing bonds with each of you, but I thought it was important to go through it in a more private setting so you could process everything properly." Though Cash and Gloss knew the full extent of my soulmates, I hadn't told Enobaria all of them for fear of scaring her off. I was glad now that I chose to do it here. It was obvious how comfortable she already was with the district one mentors and though we'd only known each other for the past few hours, we were extremely close already.

"As well as the mentors I have told you about, I'm also bonded to the tributes from both of your districts and the male tribute from district eleven, Thresh." Before I could carry on speaking, Enobaria cut me off with a small smile. "I know the way you went about telling us was more for me than anybody else, and I'm really grateful for that. Cato probably told you how long I was waiting for you to come along, I swear he knows way too much that kid." At my nod of confirmation she rolled her eyes, "I swear that brute is all mush on the inside." I giggled and nodded once again before pulling her into a tight hug, reassuring her that I wasn't about to give up on her.

After our embrace ended, Gloss quickly cut in to try and lighten the mood. "So, can we see our soul marks today, or is it too soon to see you naked?" Though the innocent expression he used was amusing, it didn't help him to avoid Enobaria's hand slapping him upside the head whilst Cash chuckled, leaning on the wall for support. Whilst he rubbed the back of his head, I took pity on him and gave him no answer. "I'll show you all if you just turn around to let me undress." His eyes appeared to almost pop out of his skull in surprise, though he was quick to spin on his heels and soon followed be Cashmere and Enobaria.

I lifted my turtleneck and threw it across the room, somewhere close to my closet to form a pile with my other worn clothing, soon to be followed by my skinny jeans. Once I was left in a matching set of red lace underwear, I told them that they could turn around. I was once again met with intense leering and a puddle of drool surrounding Gloss' feet. "You're just as bad as the actual teenagers, you should be ashamed of yourselves." I said, rolling my eyes and scoffing playfully; only to be met by a blush from Enobaria and a wink from Cashmere, with Gloss still stuck in his lust driven haze./p

After a couple moments of Gloss continuing to drool, it was Cash this time who stepped I'm and smacked him upside the head. "Hey! What is it with you two and the abuse today? I mean you can't actually blame me right?" He tried to escape his embarrassment but he just dug his own grave before giving up with a huff. He sent a pleading look my way as the other two laughed at his attempt, so I took pity and coughed to get their attention. Their gazes slowly returned to me as they caught their breath, and I saw Enobaria catch a glimpse of her mark on my neck.

She hesitated momentarily before I smiled softly and she took that as a sign to continue. She approached me slowly, like trying to calm a wild animal, before finally reaching me and extending a hand towards my neck. Her touches were featherlight against my skin, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. I shivered at the contact, nuzzling my face into Enobaria's hand as her caresses grew more confident. Whilst I was being distracted, both Cash and Gloss had also moved closer, staring in wonderment at their marks left on either collar bone.

I saw them moving forward to make contact and decided that we should move things to my bed. With everything that had happened today, I was both emotionally and physically drained, leaving me in dire need of sleep. I lead them all to the foot of my bed before I broke contact to crawl under the covers. After a few moments without company I looked back to see awkward and bewildered expressions on the faces of my companions. I rolled my eyes before pulling back both edges of the comforter. "Get in, I need my sleep." This time it was me who was met with sheepish expressions as they all rushed to slide underneath with me.

Thankfully my bed was huge, so even with the four of us there was a ton of extra space. Even with an abundance of space, we all packed in tightly, limbs crisscrossing only distinguished by skin colour. Enobaria and Cash were squeezed to my left and right sides respectively, with both of their faces nuzzling their soul marks. Gloss was cuddled directly behind Enobaria with his hand resting on my stomach. Before I drifted to sleep, I realised how closely they were mimicking the protective arrangement surrounding me the night before. I smiled to myself with only one thought entering my head, tomorrow should be fun.


	12. Breakfast in bed

Light shone brightly through the small space on the windowsill where my curtains lay ajar, rousing me from my light sleep. I stretched languidly, tension releasing from my muscles as I went to burrow back into Gloss' chest, noting the absence of Cashmere and Enobaria from the bed. I shrugged, knowing they could certainly both take care of themselves, and began to curl back around my soulmate until something caught my eye, a mischievous smirk stretching across my face.

I knew it wasn't exactly uncommon among men in the mornings, but the thought of giving Gloss a wake up call he wouldn't forget was too tempting to resist. I shuffled down the bed, pressing light kisses along the lines of his muscles as I went, until I reached the defined v of his pelvis. I began nipping softly at the skin on each hip, finding my name imprinted on his hipbone, before I finally reached his erect member. I looked up, confirming the fact that he was still asleep, before resting a hand on each of his muscular thighs and wetting my lips in anticipation.

I took the tip of his length into my mouth, letting myself become used to the warm weight for a moment, before swirling my tongue around the head. The sudden sensation jolted Gloss awake, though I pushed his thighs back down to the mattress, keeping him still for what I was about to do to him. His eyes snapped open, instantly meeting mine as I smirked around his member, before I continued to lower my head until my lips met the base of his cock. Gloss groaned, his hips rolling after I moved my restraining hands, his length plunging further into the wet heat of my throat.

I internally grinned, whilst not previously useful, the knowledge that I didn't have a gag reflex had now become extremely advantageous. I moved my lips up and down his member over and over, my nails raking along his pulsing abdomen, leaving reddening tracks in their wake. Gloss continued to moan, almost writhing in pleasure on the bed, and his own obvious arousal seemed to be infectious as I rubbed my own thighs together, already wet from just pleasuring my soulmate.

I released him from my mouth and crawled up his body, Gloss momentarily whimpering in protest before catching sight of my scantily clad figure, only wearing my lacy red lingerie from the night before. He appeared lost for words as I reached across him and into my nightstand, pulling out a condom and swiftly opening the packet. I reached behind where I had straddled his hips and rolled the condom down his length, lust igniting a fire behind Gloss' eyes as he realised my intention. I quickly brought my hands back to my own hips, slipping them underneath the waistband of my panties as I hastily tugged them off, haphazardly throwing them behind me as I raised my hips to hover above his cock.

I slowly lowered myself onto his length, a husky moan tearing itself from both of our throats as his thick member filled me. I gave us both a second to adjust before slowly beginning to roll my hips, reaching up behind myself to open the clasp of my bra, that joining my panties somewhere across the room. Gloss reached for my hips before I clasped his hands in mine, stretching them above his head and laying my body across his own, shushing him as he began to protest. "I know you want to touch me baby, but this is for you, so just lay back and enjoy." I wrapped my hands around his wrists, balancing myself though making sure not to put too much pressure there, and began rolling my hips once again, soon finding a comfortable rhythm.

It didn't take long before we were gasping and moaning, both still sensitive from my earlier ministrations as Gloss' thrusts became more erratic along with my own. I laid down against him, our bodies continuing to thrust as I succumbed to the urge to mark another one of my soulmates, leaving a trail of dark hickeys from his collar bones to the curve of his jaw. With one final thrust we both came, the overwhelming sense of euphoria causing us to both miss someone entering the room and closing the door behind them.

A loud cough broke us both from our daze, I quickly turned to face to door, removing myself from my previous position straddling Gloss. I was relieved to only find Enobaria stood there, one eyebrow cocked in response to my shameless grin, and a tray of food in one hand. "Well, as hot as that was, I think it's time to eat. I thought you'd both appreciate breakfast in bed," Enobaria said with her deadpan tone. We all laughed as me and Gloss moved to sit up against the headboard, leaving room for Enobaria to crawl in next to us. I had a lot of things to get through today, but I had a feeling it was gonna be a fun day.


	13. Two birds and a dude with one stone

After successfully dodging Haymitch for another day, and skipping another training session, I headed down to the fourth floor in hopes of finding Finnick and Annie, another two of my soulmates. It was publicly known that the two of them were already in a relationship, it was also well known that they were looking for a third to complete their triad. Though the name of their other soulmate had never been shared openly, I knew it was me, though here's to hoping they could deal with the baggage known as my other nine soulmates.

I took a deep breath to centre myself just as the elevator doors opened and was met with a sight I certainly hadn't prepared myself for. In the middle of the open living quarters where a man and a woman who seemed to be engaged in some type of wrestling match, with another woman laughing fondly off to the side. I recognised her almost immediately as Annie Cresta, and was contemplating how to get her attention before she caught my eyes and quietly walked over to me, the pair on the floor remaining oblivious to my presence. She gestured to one of the spare rooms over to the side, and I nodded, following her inside and shutting the door softly behind us.

"So, not to be overly blunt or anything, but how come you decided to come down to our floor today? It isn't exactly approved of for tributes to be visiting mentors from other districts." She raises an eyebrow, and I can't find her attempt at intimidation anything other than adorable. " I'm not here to spy if that's what you're worried about, I just wanted to talk to you and Finnick about something. And it's better it happening now than later if that's alright with the pair of you."

She looks momentarily taken aback by my own forward nature before nodding, then walking back out of the room with a quick look back to tell me to follow. I have a hard time tearing my eyes from the soft curves of her hips as she leads me back to the living area, where the pair from earlier are still engaged in their pseudo fight, the woman looking to have the upper hand despite her male counterparts size advantage. I pause to lean against the doorway, admiring each of their techniques, though their faces are unfortunately obscured from view.

Annie, however, bypasses both of them and heads straight for the sink in the small kitchen space, only to return moments later with a glass of water which is upended over the pair on the ground. This was followed almost immediately by a high pitched shriek, surprisingly coming from the man, and a sharp "What the fuck was that for ?" From the woman. "We all know that's the easiest way to break the two off you apart when you get into one of your stupid contests, plus, there's someone here to speak to me and Finnick. So, if you wouldn't mind Jo..." All eyes flicker to me as I recognise the other two occupants of the room as Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason, both my soulmates and coincidentally in the right place at the right time. Well, that is if they were actually happy to hear the news.

Johanna clears her throat, her eyes lazily scanning my form up and down as a smirk pulls at her lips, her attention never leaving me even when she replies to Annie, "Alright, I get it when I'm not wanted. You really should be grateful Finn, span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwe both know if Annie hadn't broken us up I'd have beaten your ass like I usually do. Speaking of ass tho-." "Jo, get out!" "Actually, she should probably stay." All three statement follow one after the other until everyone is left staring at me with varying levels of confusion.

"What I wanted to talk to you and Finnick about also involves Johanna, so she may as well stay, if that's alright with the two of you?" I say to Annie, as she appears to be the most sensible of the three, and she answers with a sighed "It's fine," before leading us to a set of parallel white sofas. She and Finnick settled on one, with Johanna perched on the arm, all looking at me as I edge forward in my own seat, ringing my hands to get rid of the fast-building nerves. "So, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to get it over with. I'm Katniss Everdeen, and all three of yo-." The rest of my sentence cut off by the feeling of lips being slammed onto my own as Johanna practically jumped onto my lap, her thighs already trapping my hips in place as I thread my fingers into her hair, holding her in place as I reciprocated with equal passion.

The purpose of my visit lay forgotten as my free hand moved around her to claim a firm hold on her ass, pulling her closer to me as I broke our kiss, only for my lips to begin marking a path down her neck instead, her breathy sighs flowing into my ear as she nipped at my lobe. We were both broken out of our lust driven daze by Annie sharply clearing her throat, though Johanna seemed content to continue until she threatened her with another glass of water. I turned to look at Finnick and Annie, both clearly flustered by our impromptu show, as Johanna moved off of me, only to plant herself directly on my lap after a moments thought. I unconsciously wrapped on arm around her waist, holding her to me, as I perched my chin on her shoulder, looking directly at the pair opposite, waiting for their reaction.

"Well, whilst we've both dreamed of the day we met you, we certainly didn't think we'd have to share you with Jo. Jokes aside though, I'm really glad you found us Katniss. Me and Annie love each other, but without out third nothing felt...complete. I just wish you the best of luck dealing with Johanna, as I'm sure you can tell, she's certainly a handful." After he was finished, Finnick grinned at me, and expression mirrored by Annie, and I assume also Johanna.

I smiled softly back at him, silently hoping that none of them would have an issue with my other soulmates. "You three aren't actually my only soulmates. I am also with Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer and Marvel from District one and Enobaria, Cato and Clove from District two, as well as someone called Thresh I haven't met yet. I really hope that this isn't a problem for any of you, but it's not like I actually have any control over it, and I really think I'm beginning to fall in love with all of them. I understand if any of you no longer want to be with me because of it, but I'd prefer you tell me now rather than later. It'll just make it too hard to forget you once I'm already attached."

I look down, slightly ashamed at my outburst, only to feel Johanna to shift to face me, hooking a finger under my chin to lift my gaze to her own. I wanted to fight against the touch but the fleeting thought of, "what if this is the only time", made me pliable in her hands. I meet her eyes, a soft chocolate brown, imploring me to believe her as the words I'd desperately hoped for flowed from her kiss-bruised lips, "I don't give a damn how many people you're with Katniss, it's taken me so long to finally meet you, there's not a chance in hell I'm giving you up now. Nobody could take you away from me, and that stands for Snow too. I don't know how we're going to do it, but I swear to you, we'll get all of you out-."

This time it was Johanna who was cut off with a kiss, though this kiss was far softer than the last, less lustful and more loving. I pulled back slightly, our foreheads resting against one another's, eyes closed tightly as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Thank you Johanna, just...thank you so much." I sniffled slightly as I pulled back fully to look at the other two still sat on the opposite sofa, I was nervous to ask what they thought, almost certain it wouldn't be the same as Johanna, before Annie beat me to the punch. "Whatever you do, whoever you're with, I can promise you that the three of us will always stand by you. I know we haven't really had time to get to know you, but I can already feel the bond between us growing, and I know that someday soon I'll be able to honestly say that I love you."

Johanna slides off my lap, as if sensing my need to embrace Annie, and I do just that. I rise to my feet, Annie meeting me in the middle, and I instantly wrap her in my arms. She doesn't tell me whether I'm holding her too tightly, or if the way my jaw rests in the hollow of her shoulder is uncomfortable, she just holds me as I hold her. I feel another set of arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into a broad, well-muscled chest. I let go of Annie and turn to wrap myself around Finnick instead, realising I'm the perfect hight to tuck myself directly underneath his chin. A perfect fit. "Neither of them could have said it any better Kat, we're prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, no matter the consequences." He presses his lips softly to my forehead as I press my own into the hollow of his throat, the warmth of his bronze skin enveloping me, still salty with sweat from his previous antics with Jo.

I release him and move back, laughing softly at how the afternoon played out, better than I could have expected. The last of my tears have dried as I look each of them in the eyes, a grin tugging at my lips as I think of something to lighten the situation. "So, now that all the important stuff is out of the way, anybody want to see their soul mark?" I laugh loudly as they all seem to jump to attention, Johanna especially, her eyes turned almost hungry to see my currently concealed skin, far from the soft-yet-relentless protective look held just moments before. "Anybody able to point me to a bedroom, I don't really feel like stripping where just anybody could walk in?" I say coyly, adding in a wink afterwards and laughing at the flustered looks on their faces. Annie seems to snap out of it first, taking me by the wrist into the first door on the left, closely followed by Johanna and Finnick, neither wanting to miss this opportunity.

I take a glance at the three of them, expressions ranging from patient and supportive to hungry and lustful, and take off the long sleeve shirt I had been wearing. As soon as it's removed and I stand straight again, Johanna's eyes are glued to my chest, not only because of the view presented by my lacy blue lingerie, but because of her name written down the valley of my breasts. She looks away momentarily, only to catch my eye, and she looks ready to tear the rest of my clothing with her bare hands, if only to get a closer look at her mark on me.

I remove my tight-fitting jeans next, both Annie and Finnick's eyes lighting up at the sight of their respective marks. Annie's name flows down the firm muscle of my left calf in her own delicate cursive, whilst Finnick's is on my right hip bone, shown by my low-riding underwear. Even Annie, who appears to be the most demure of all my soulmates, has eyes clouded with lust when I walk towards them. Tomorrow we can discuss our newfound relationship further, but tonight I plan on finding out exactly where my name is on each of them, and by the look on Johanna's face, finding them is going to be extremely enjoyable.

I wrap my arms around Finnick's neck, my lips meeting his and a more feminine form mould's themselves to my back, and another set of hands drawing pathways down my firmly muscled stomach. Well, if there was one thing I could bet on, its that this was going to be a fun night for the four of us.


End file.
